megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Who Axess
Doctor Who Axess(also known as Doctor Who.EXE in Japan) is the direct sequel to Megabound Chornicles:Rise of The CMDU it is also a anime spin-off of Doctor Who series 5. Good Guys Brad Swaile voices Lan Hikari Matt Smith voices The Doctor Karen Gillan voices Amy Pond Brittney Meriah Wilson voices Mayl Sakurai Bill Switzer voices Chaud Blaze Jeffery Watson voices Raika Fontane Kirby Morrow voices Miroku Kelly Sheridan voices Sango Dex Manley voices ROB64 Pete Capella voices Silver The HedgeHog Sarah Natochenny voices Ash Ketchum Yuri Lowenthal voices Sauske Uchiha Kate Higgins voices Sakrua Haruno Link(Wind Waker era) Bard Sawile also voices Light Yagami-A man who seems to own a book called a "Death Note" which seems to kill anyone who's name is written in,The Doctor and Lan find him and save him when he was under cardiac arrest shortly after to find out this young man was supposed to die January 28 2013.The man is comapnied by a creature called a Shingami(a god of death) named Ryuk who instantly tries to kill Lan and The Doctor in attempt to protect Light. At first after Light wakes up he snaps at The Doctor saying he didnt need anyone's sympathy,but later grows respect to The Doctor and Lan telling tem "I owe you my life" after finding out what was supposed to happen to him. He has a acompplice named Misa who is compltly in love with him though he only uses her and is cold to her because of the murder she commited in her past(though she never trired to kill anyone intentionly). The Doctor finds this disqusting Light's goal to be a god. Light says though his near-death experiance has not changed much of his philosophy only he did had second thougths of being a god. And he began to think and feel for Misa wich he finds as becoming "mentaly sick" The Doctor constantly attempts to convince him that being in love is not sickness and he should forgive Misa for what she did yet,Light tells him to "At least mind his own bussness".Still The Doctor's constant aguring with Light slowly whittles away Light's coldness twords Misa,and teaches Light to control himself while using the Death Note in order to prevent to becoming a criminal himself wich he actualy almost became before he met The Doctor. Shannon Chan-Kent voices Misa Amane-Like Light she too owns a death note but no-longer is accomapnied by a Shingami. Bad Guys Terry Malloy once again voices Davros Julián Rebolledo voices Paul-Still serving Davros,Paul returns as a member of the supreame council. Paul found and fixed The Master's laser screwdriver and now uses it himself. Paul Dobson voices Naraku Steven Blum voices Orochimaru Tom Kenny voices Chanselor Cole Rachael Lillis voices Hyde Nicolas Briggs provides the voices of the Imperial Daleks Frank Welker voices Kranden Brad Sawile also voices The Valeyard-The Valeyard was orginaly to be the 13th incarnation of The Doctor though since this incarnation was evil, The Doctor gave up one regeneration to avoid becoming The Valeyard which seprated The Valeyard from his counterpart,The Valeyard though escaped from The Matrix that The timelords sealed him away and gained a regeration cycle,using peices of Lan's DNA he regenated into a form resembling Lan only with brown snake eyes,He weres a bissnuess suit that is blood red and ash black,though he does not posses a sonic screwdriver he does have a sword made from Dalekanium.The Valeyard seems to have a twisted and disturbing sense of humor and constanyly flirts with Mayl.He also has a devilish grin and a sinister snicker. Shademan.EXE Allies Katy Manning voices Iris Wildthyme-(Not to beconfused with Iris the reploid)A survinvg galafreyan who escaped The Last Great Time War that wiped out most of the Timelords except The Doctor,The Master(Who later died),The Rani,and herself.She came to The Multiverse ou of bordem of travling through the time vortex.Like The Doctors TARDIS, her's had a non-fuctional chamilion circut leaving it in the form a a british double-checkered bus.She finds Lan adorable and always pinches his cheek(A classic slapstick joke). The Doctor and his comapnions meet up with her in New York City in 1962 during the conflic between the USA and the USSR when Lan got cut-off from the Doctor during a anti-communist rally in Times Square. Multiverse Daleks and Emperor Dalek Zax Sidoh-A Shingami who appears time-to-time telling The Doctor and Lan any near by Dalek activity but he can be whiny and immature and he gets on Ryuk and Light's nerves easily,he later beigns to follow Iris Wildthyme when they both begin to spy on the Imperial Daleks(Or who Lan just calls 'Imperials').Like with Lan Wildthyme find sidoh "cute" and constantly glomps him whenever he does "The cutest thing" Sidoh like Lan, finds it very anyoing. The Atraxi-Galatic Police Theme Tune The theme tune of the show is the same used in Doctor Who series 5 as well with the title sequence Trivia A few Daleks can be seen in military green with a union jack in place of their ID lables(Bellow their eye-stalks) these Daleks are the Daleks who tried to re-write history of WWII in the Doctor Who series 5 episode "Victory of The Daleks" according to Chancellor Cole they dont want to waste their travel machines so they keep them to save Dalekanium. The Doctor makes a smart-mouthed remark saying that the Imperial Daleks are on a "Budget"